Quatro Estações
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: E quatro formas de amor. Ficlet SasuSaku - One Shot - POV Sasuke


_Foi necessário um bom tempo pra essa fic amadurecer na minha cabeça, como uma fruta no pé. E saiu essa coisinha de menos de mil palavras... nunca tinha conseguido fazer uma one-shot tão pequena, minha primeira ficlet! (orgulho? lol)_

_Num mundéu de fics angst e dramáticas - como SasuSaku é, admito - eu senti necessidade de colocar essa historinha, hum... aconchegante, no papel._

_Um presentinho para os SasuSakus, em especial pras queridas da DOTDL, a comunidade mais inteligente de Naruto de toda internet (entendedores entenderão ;D)_

_Com menção honrosa pra Gabz, Cassi e Mari, porque sim :3_

_Espero que ela possa aquecer seus corações e enchê-los de esperança pra um final feliz de Sasuke e Sakura :3  
_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nem Naruto nem seus shippers me pertencem; ambos são do tio Kishimoto, que mantém tudo sob seu controle sarcástico de quem adora ver o circo (ou o fandom) pegar fogo :P

* * *

Era **_verão_** quando o nosso time foi formado. O time Kakashi, ou time 7 se preferir. O calor parecia atiçar ainda mais nosso sangue e nossos sentimentos, os dela então... Ela não se conteve quando o sensei nos perguntou o que mais gostávamos e qual o nosso maior desejo.

- De quem eu gosto é... quer dizer, o que eu gosto é... e o meu maior desejo é... kyaaaaa! – ela reagiu como uma fã diante do seu ídolo.

O ídolo, eu bem sabia, era eu. Mas não me sentia orgulhoso com aquilo. Não podia perder tempo com tamanha futilidade, afinal, eu era um vingador, o que deixei bem claro:

- Meu maior desejo é matar... um certo homem.

Mas ela não pareceu se assustar, ao contrário, se mostrava ainda mais encantada comigo. O que essa garota tem na cabeça?, eu pensei na época.

Começamos nossas missões e treinamentos, e passamos pela prova chuunin. Tudo quente e intenso como a estação, como os sentimentos dela por mim. Os senti tantas vezes, tão próximo... tinha vontade de abandonar a vingança e me deixar envolver. Quando quase a perdi, sequestrada por Gaara, cheguei a acreditar que era a hora de finalmente me abrir...

Mas eu estava enganado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Eu te amo tanto que não suporto! Se você for embora... para mim... vai ser o mesmo que ficar completamente sozinha!

As folhas das árvores na saída da vila voavam com a brisa noturna do **_outono_**. A noite esfriava, mas meu coração se mantinha aquecido. Era tudo o que eu não queria naquele momento. E embora não parecesse, eu ouvia cada palavra dita por ela.

Cada uma delas doendo como uma kunai rasgando a pele.

Mas eu não podia, ou melhor, não conseguiria ficar, a sede pelo poder falava mais alto. E não podia levá-la. Por que justo ela tinha que tornar as coisas ainda mais difíceis?

Dei meus motivos, ainda que sem pode detalhá-los, afinal, ninguém me entenderia, nem ela. E quando achei que ela havia entendido...

- Se você for embora, eu vou gritar!

Não havia outra saída.

- Você é realmente... irritante.

Me movi rapidamente para as suas costas. As folhas continuavam a cair quando eu lhe disse as últimas palavras daquela noite.

- ...Obrigado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frio, seco, doloroso. Como o **_inverno_** que se seguia, assim foram nossos últimos encontros.

Meus olhos não viam a luz. Os olhos dela haviam perdido o brilho. Não havia mais palavras de incentivo, ou carinho. Apenas dor e tristeza, de ambos os lados.

Eu percebia meu interior se quebrando cada vez que a via, sentimento que minhas convicções me faziam ignorar. Ela havia crescido, mas mesmo perdido na escuridão, eu ainda sentia, em algum lugar, aquela menina cheia de sonhos como da primeira vez que nos reunimos.

Mas as lembranças rapidamente se apagavam a cada palavra amargurada, a cada luta... a cada lágrima que caía.

- Deixe-me ir com você.

O pedido não teve o mesmo tom de antes. Ela não queria me resgatar, queria afundar junto comigo. E diante da minha recusa, ela me atacou.

Nem ela, que um dia disse me amar tanto, queria mais me salvar.

Já sem esperanças, acreditei que nunca mais ouviria as palavras que uma vez quase me impediram de deixar minha casa, meus amigos... e ela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Os pessegueiros e as ameixeiras já estão floridas, mas as cerejeiras ainda estão em botão. A **_primavera_** começa a dar os seus primeiros passos, colorindo, renascendo, renovando.

Assim como eu.

Ainda machuca, apesar das feridas externas terem se fechado há tempos. As internas estão lá, cicatrizando aos poucos, pacientemente.

Porque existe algo muito maior do que qualquer abismo que se possa estar.

- Pensativo? – Sakura se sentou na varanda ao lado de Sasuke, que estava com olhar perdido em algum ponto à sua frente.

- Um pouco... estava observando as árvores. A cerejeira está demorando a florescer esse ano, não?

- É verdade! Mas acho que elas estão preparando uma recepção especial...

- Você acha que vai coincidir com o nascimento dela?

- Eu tenho certeza que sim. – Sakura pôs a mão no ventre de quase nove meses e Sasuke a abraçou, passando o braço por cima de sua barriga, o que fez Chiharu se mexer lá dentro.

- Viu Sasuke-kun, ela concorda! – Sasuke se abaixou para beijar a barriga de Sakura e os dois sorriram.

Do mesmo modo que a natureza, o amor tem suas estações.

E sabe perfeitamente a hora de florescer.

* * *

_*Nota de tradução que a autora relapsa esqueceu*  
Chiharu significa "mil primaveras". Tudo a ver, não? n.n_

Obrigada por lerem!

_Deixem reviews... e uma autora feliz! :D_

_Até a próxima!_

_Hakeru-chan_


End file.
